


Dark and Pokemon Go

by TopHatCat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Friendship, One story per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: These are short stories about YouTuber Alter-Egos, based on my friend Jenna's headcanons ^ ^You can find her on DeviantArt (https://cherry06716.deviantart.com/) and Twitter





	Dark and Pokemon Go

It was a fine warm day and AntiSepticEye was strolling down the street, kicking a pebble along the walk and people-watching.  LA was a busy town and there was plenty of interesting things to see.  He passed a lady who had just gotten her little dog to quit barking and as he got close, he snapped his fingers at the dog, who looked his way.  He made a face at the animal and that set it off again, much to the woman’s chagrin.  Laughing, Anti continue on.

He hadn’t gone too much farther when he saw a figure he recognized.  Not far ahead was a slightly taller man wearing a black suit, red tie, and glasses.  He had a frown on his face and was staring intently at his phone.

“Hiya, Dark!” Anti said as he reached the man.

Darkiplier looked up and his frown lessened a bit when he saw Anti.  “Afternoon,” he replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Just walking,” Anti said, and Dark raised an eyebrow.

“Just walking in the human world, in a city a very long way from Ireland?”

Anti shrugged and laughed. “Alright, I was coming to visit you.”  His eyes went to Dark’s phone, which the man was still glancing at between words.  “What’s that?”

“My phone,” Dark answered dryly.

“You’re not trying to blackmail the president again, are you?” Anti asked, attempting to glimpse the screen.  Dark turned it away and stuck the device in his pocket.

“It’s nothing. Leave it.”

“Okee dokee,” Anti agreed, and they began to walk again, chatting as they did. But as they went, Anti’s eyes flicked to Dark’s back pocket.  He couldn’t help but wonder what the man hadn’t wanted him to see.  He was curious by default and loved sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, so at a stoplight, as Dark checked his watch and muttered about how stupidly long human traffic lights were, Anti pick-pocketed him.

His slim fingers dipped in and out of Dark’s pocket and he opened the phone.  It was password protected but Anti gave it a quick touch and hacked the security.  A flash of acid green numbers raced over the screen and it unlocked.  Pressing the button to see all open tabs, Anti’s eyes widened.

The pedestrian light indicated all clear and Dark started across the street. Partway to the other side, he heard Anti giggling, but didn’t think much of it.  Anti was always cackling about something or other.  Reaching the walk, he turned to speak to the other man, but froze when he saw his phone in his friend’s hands.

“Anti!” he snarled, “Give that to me!”

Anti looked up, his mismatched blue and green eyes glinting mischievously. “I know why you were out and about!”  He held up the phone, the screen displaying the popular Pokémon Go app.

Dark could already feel his reputation crumbling.  “Anti,” he said, “Give the phone to me.”

“There’s an Evee over there,” Anti said, looking at the screen.  Dark rubbed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Anti, give me the phone or I’m teleporting you to Antarctica right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Anti said, handing over the device.  “But you might want to go after that Evee.”

“I’m never going after anything ever again if this gets out,” Dark said, looking around as he closed the app.  “You can’t tell anyone, got it?”

Anti shrugged. “Sure.”

Dark jabbed his finger into the man’s chest. “I mean it!  If the others know I play Pokémon Go, it’s over!  No evil alter ego plays stupid app games!”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “If Google found out it’d be all over the internet in a minute!  If Wilford found out…”  He grabbed Anti’s shirt and shook him. “So keep quiet, understand!”

“Relax,” Anti said, “I won’t ruin your evil reputation.”

Dark sighed and stepped back, taking off his glasses.  Wiping them on his sleeve, a blush of pink touched the grey pallor of his cheeks.  “…Thank you.”

Anti stuck his hands in his pocket, watching as Dark cleaned his glasses and put them back on.  Then the green haired man smirked and pulled out his phone.  “Now I’m going to get that Evee.”

Dark stared as he headed off down the walk.  He glanced down at his phone, still in his hand. Opening the app, he started after Anti.

“Not if I get it first,” he called, and Anti grinned.

“You’re on!”


End file.
